


WILD ~Phan~(Blue Neighbourhood Part 2/3)

by heylazeh



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Part 2, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, THE QUIET, blue neighbourhood - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic, troye sivan - Freeform, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, I’m still addicted to Troye Sivan’s album "Blue Neighbourhood" and I still have no life, so I decided to once again write a phanfic. This time based off of: WILD</p>
<p>(Disclaimer: Hasn't quite changed since part 1)</p>
<p>(Note: Don't forget to read part 1 first, if you haven't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil sighed, looking up at the late night sky.  
   
 _Not to say it wasn’t beautiful. With the moon and the stars and a simply blissful peace._  
   
 _But to just take in the moment in which he felt content._  
   
 _Though this moment continued on for many moments after._  
   
 _Phil found himself looking back down at what was ahead of him, seeing the streets with not many cars and people. This night was a fairly quiet night. A type of night that is perfect for a stroll. Which was why he and Dan had said ‘no’ to the offer of taking a taxi home at midnight._  
   
 _Midnight may not seem that late, but they were not quite supposed to be out this late. Though they were grown men and did not have a bedtime like a child does._  
   
 _There was a party at the BBC radio station and Dan and Phil, whom were radio presenters were invited. As well as more than happy to go. Having been working there for years now._  
   
It was a pretty chilly night and though Phil was cold almost everywhere from his head to his toes, his hands were not.  
   
 _With one stuffed inside his pocket and the other intertwined with another, he felt warm._  
   
 _He smiled at the person whom the hand belonged to and they smiled back at him._  
   
 _That was all though._  
   
 _And that was all they could do anyway._  
   
 _They couldn’t risk anyone seeing and finding out they are together, though they are actually married and more than simply together._  
   
Well actually, Dan couldn’t risk it. Phil on the other hand had come to peace with the thought of those who didn’t know the truth finding out. Like their subscribers, who seem to like the idea of them being together and would support them.  
   
 _Dan wasn’t too sure about it though and Phil wouldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to._  
   
 _Phil loves Dan and Dan loves Phil, so why would Phil ever do that?_  
   
 _In a good relationship, or the one they have currently, communication is key._  
   
 ** _In all honesty, a repetition what had happened three years ago was not needed._**  
   
 _No, not one bit._


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching the flat, Phil unlocked the door.  
  
_After turning the key and hearing the click, he smiled as the door opened._  
  
_Letting Dan walk through first and shutting the door behind him._  
  
_They walked over to their joint bedroom, or what is known as Phil's bedroom, and began getting ready for the night._  
  
_It had been a long day and all the two could think of is laying in bed and cuddling for until they both go to sleep._  
  
_With their sleepwear on and having gotten ready, they were quickly in bed._  
  
_Laying in bed like this was agreeably both of their favorite things about the day and something they both look forward to._  
  
_With a big spoon and a small._  
  
_It's nice and comfortable._   
  
Phil was still awake, he wasn't sure if Dan was as well with his back being turned.   
  
He didn't want to risk waking him, so he gently placed a kiss on Dan's cheek and was ready to call it a night.   
  
_Though it seemed like Dan had other plans._  
  
_"I had fun today" Dan said and Phil chuckled._  
  
_"I thought you were asleep"_  
  
_Dan smiled to himself, "Whoops?"_  
  
_"I had fun too" Phil agreed, with a smile as well._  
  
_Dan sighed looking at the wall, "too bad we didn't have that much time together. Just me and you.." Dan trailed off._  
  
_Phil knew exactly what Dan meant, it was getting hard. They were always so busy._  
  
_With YouTube and the radio show and all the extra projects._  
  
_Both the ones the subscribers know about and the ones they didn't._  
  
_Phil took a deep breath in and scooted closer to Dan, trying to fill the small gap between the two of them. "I agree. But any time we have together is great. I mean, nights like this and our nights out. Dinners like we're going to do this weekend."_  
  
_"True, but-" Dan began, but got cut off by Phil, who was smiling at him, though he couldn't quite see it._  
  
**_"Though it may seem like a long time til then, you can always just think of it as something to look forward to. Think of it as when life gets tough, there's always light at the end of the tunnel. Or whatever that quote I saw on Tumblr earlier today said."_**  
  
Dan laughed at Phil's use of Tumblr quotes but agreed nevertheless, "yeah. You're right Phil."  
  
_Phil chuckled, "of course I'm right. They don't call me AmazingPhil for no reason"_  
  
_Dan sighed, having none of it with that pun, but knowing he'd miss out an opportunity if he doesn't say what came to mind._  
  
_"More like, LessAmazingPhil"_  
  
_"Oww, Danny. That really hurt." Said the eldest, feigning hurt._  
  
_Dan grinned, he knew Phil wasn't actually bothered by that._  
  
_That was their relationship._  
  
_It was full of jokes and practically perfect._  
  
_Though there were a few bumps here and there, they always worked it out in the most special of ways._  
  
_Wanting that to be his last thought of the night he called out,"GOOD NIGHT, PHILLY"_  
  
_"Good night Danny" Phil said back, with a yawn._  
  
_And not only that was the last thing thought, but Phil's goodnight was the last thing said that night._


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was out. He had gone to the store to get groceries and the rest of the essentials for the house that had run out.  
  
_He and Phil had compiled a list just before he had gone. Making it simpler on him._  
  
_Phil was fairly tired and had woken up very early so he could edit his newest video._  
  
_He'd been editing when Dan had come down, much later on, seeing as though Dan loved sleeping in until the PM._  
  
_They're pretty used to it, really._  
  
_Some more than others, seeing as though Dan tends to procrastinate his videos and take longer to update._  
  
It was Dans turn to go out to the store, but usually when he goes, Phil joins him.   
  
And vice versa.  
  
_But today was an exception, seeing how tired Phil was._  
  
_Dan understood and decided to go by himself to let Phil rest. He cared, Phil was his husband, after all._  
  
_Phil was laid on the couch, somewhat watching television, but not really._  
  
_His thoughts were all over the place._  
  
And Phil would be lying if he said Dan was not the main reason for it.   
  
_Though he's not blaming Dan, of course._  
  
_It's not Dans fault._   
  
Sure, the whole not sharing the fact that they're together and married and more than happy with the people outside of their family, friends, and some people at the radio station, is bothering him.   
  
_But that's Dans decision and like what had happened back then, Phil is not going to force Dan to do anything he does not want to._  
  
_And even if that means he has to wait a bit longer and until Dan is more comfortable with it._  
  
_Until then, he'll just have to try and persuade Dan._   
  
Some people, with no names mentioned, who know about the marriage have told Phil they were worried for him that Dan might not actually love him.   
  
_But he didn't believe anything they had to say._  
  
_They didn't know what they were talking about._  
  
_They didn't know his and Dans relationship like he did._  
  
_And same with Dan._  
  
_Dan does truly love him._  
  
_Phil knows._  
  
_And not because he says it many times daily._  
  
_Keyword: MANY._  
  
_It could be either a whisper in his ear._  
  
_Or a quick peck on his cheek and an I love you before they both fall asleep._  
  
_Anything._   
  
He knows with the little things Dan does.   
  
_The smile that always grows on his face anytime he sees Phil._  
  
_All that lovey dovey stuff._  
  
_Even the stuff he had done before he and Phil had begun dating, like the way he's always there for Phil when Phil needs him._  
  
_Also as promised in their wedding vows._  
  
_Phil chuckled at that._

_It reminded him of a song lyric he knows oh too well._  
  
**"Because you don't have to say I love you to say I love you"**

_Love isn't easy._  
  
_But Dan never fails to make Phil feel loved._


	4. Chapter 4

Phil had gotten a call from Dan saying he would be back soon.

He was glad.

_He really wanted to talk to Dan._

_The sooner the better._

_**Not too long ago, Phil had given up on the television and decided maybe music may help.** _

_Ironically his whole playlist reminded him of Dan, due to them having the same music taste._

_From the music they bonded over all those years ago when they had just met to ones they had discovered over time._

_Simply the addition of a few bands and artists here and there._

_Phil chuckled, they may have grown and changed since they had just met, but their taste in music for sure has not._

Phil was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of fumbling on the opposite side of the door.

_He stood up and neared the door, unlocking it and opening it, seeing as though he knew it was Dan._

_Dan didn't seem to notice him open the door though, he was going through his pockets. Probably in search of his keys._

_With one hand filled with multiple grocery bags._

_Probably having put them in one hand to use the other hand to find the key._

_"Hey Dan" Phil began, trying to get his attention._

And at that moment, Dan had finally achieved his objective and pulled the house keys out of his front jeans pocket.

_About to open the door, when the finally realizes it had been open the whole time._

_Phil laughed at the look of disappointment on Dans face. He had worked so hard to find that key._

_Dan rolled his eyes at the smug looking Phil, "oh piss off, Phil"_

Phil didn't quite "piss off", instead he neared Dan and placed a kiss on his cheek. Before grabbing a few of the bags and walking back inside and into the kitchen, with a grin.

_"You do know you could have put the bags down when you were looking for your keys, right?" Phil questioned as he set the bags on their kitchen countertop, the smile clearly evident from his voice._

_Dan following in suit and sighed at the cockiness of his husband._

_"But that'd take effort" Dan groaned, taking the groceries out of the bag and starting to put it away, "and you know I'm not into things that take effort. Like bending over to pick up the bags I had just put on the floor when I could have easily just held it in my hand and-"_

_Phil cut him off, "Dan, babe, you're not winning here"_

_Dan grumbled a few inaudible words before saying, "Yes I am. I always win"_

_Phil then chuckled at Dans childish attitude, and said "Whatever you say, Love."_


	5. Chapter 5

The two soon finished putting the groceries away and were sitting on on the couch watching TV.

But not really.

_Actually, more of having the TV on in the background and not quite paying attention to it._

_They seem to have been doing that a lot nowadays._

_The sound of the voices of their favorite characters seem to have become but a white noise._

_This time, less of listening, more of making out._

Which was slowly getting more and more heated up only to be cut short by Phil pulling away from the kiss and ending up in a fit of giggles through his deep breaths.

_Dan was breathing heavily and confused, "Wait. Phil. Whats happened? Is something wrong?"_

_Phil shook his head, still laughing, "no, I just thought of something funny"_

_Dan sighed, "do I want to know?" He asked._

_Phil grinned smugly before pointing at the tv and then himself, "Netflix and Phil"_

_Dan cringed. "Oh God, Phil. That joke is two years old. What the f**k? Why would you do that?"_

_"It was funny! You have to admit!" Phil exclaimed._

_Dan sighed, "Was it really worth killing the mood?"_

_"I didn't kill the mood" Phil defended._

_"Yes, yes you did. You absolutely murdered it. It's gone now" Dan began and Phil rolled his eyes._

_"Well then, I guess we'll just have to bring it back then." Phil said, with a simple smirk._

_Dan shrugged and grinned, knowing exactly what Phil had meant when he said that._

_He sat up from the couch and started towards their, or Phil's bedroom, to the fans, following closely behind Phil._

_"I still think my joke was funny though" Phil called out from in front of him._

_Dan rolled his eyes and walked through the door, which Phil had just opened and quickly shut behind them._

_~Timeskip~_

_(you'll get Phan smut out of me one day. Not today though XD_

_But until then #PhilTops)_

_It was fairly late and the two were exhausted._

_Though none of them really did anything._

_Well besides the obvious..._

_(aYO)_

_Dan just went to the shops and him and Phil just put groceries away before spending hours doing absolutely nothing._

_Just half watching tv, not paying attention to it, and half cuddling on the couch._

_Because whenever Dan and Phil don't have to do anything, they don't do ANYTHING._

_Human interaction?_

_Being productive?_

_Doing things in general?_

_No thanks._

Phil was slowly falling asleep and found himself playing with Dans hair while Dan was on Tumblr on his phone.

_Phil was smiling, thinking of just how lucky he was to be with someone as perfect as Dan._

_The way Dan made him feel._

_**It was simply a jumble of emotions that Phil knows he would not ever be able to feel with anyone else.** _

_This feeling starting anytime he was with Dan or talking about him or even thinking about him._

_Without even trying, Dan drives Phil wild._

_From the first time they Skyped to the the first time they had met in real life in 2009._

_Also known as the second happiest day of Phil's life after their wedding day._

Phil's last thoughts of the night were peaceful and beautiful, his eyes were closing and he was about to go to sleep. Having woke up quite early.

_"I love you Dan" Phil said._

_"I love you too, Phil" Dan responded back and that was the last thing Phil heard before he fell asleep._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Phil" a voice called out to Phil and he was quickly pulled out of his deep thought.

"Yeah Dan, what's up?" Phil asked, he knows Dans voice when he hears it.

It's not difficult to figure out when it's his absolute favorite thing to listen to.

Wether he's talking normally, rambling, reading, thinking out loud (did I? I did.), anything.

There's no doubt about it being Phil's favorite thing to listen to.

"I thought I lost you there for a bit" Dan said, with a breathily laugh and then added, "you were just staring at me. I was getting worried."

_"Oh" Phil quickly responded, realizing he had been staring and looked away slightly._

_"Are you okay?" Dan asked, questioningly, putting his hand on Phil's shoulder reassuringly. "You can tell me what's wrong, you know that, right?"_

_"Yeah, I know" Phil sighed and looked down at his hands on his lap._

Dan took his laptop off his lap and placed it on the couch cushion next to him.

_Needing his other hand, that wasn't rested on Phil's shoulder, for what he was about to do next._

He placed a hand under Phil's chin and slightly brought it up, getting him to look up and at Dan.

_"So, what's wrong Phil?" Dan asked, with a small yet reassuring smile._

Phil took a deep breath in, 'no secrets, right?' He thought and opened his mouth to speak.

_"I love you Dan, I really do..." Phil said, awkwardly, not quite knowing how exactly to start about it._

_Dan looked at Phil confused and somewhat wide-eyed, "you're not breaking up with me, are you?"_

_'Wait! What? Where would he-' Phil thought, but then realized it may seem like that with his starting sentence, 'Way to go Philip. Way to go'_

"No, no, no" Phil said, shaking his head, "none of that. I love you. No doubt about it. I've just been thinking a lot, is all."

_Dan sighed in relief and pulled Phil into a hug, "thinking about what?" He asked over Phil's shoulder._

_**"I love you and I honestly respect your choices entirely, without a single doubt," Phil began, "but I've been thinking of us and how private we have become. I just, I don't know, I kind of feel a bit guilty keeping all of it from our subscribers and such. We've been together for so long, and I've been ready, for a while now, to tell them. But I know you aren't so it's just, it's just been getting to me a lot lately."** _

_"I'm sure it wouldn't be much of a difference." Phil soon continued, not being quite done yet, "More or less, I'm sure everyone would be ecstatic... True some people may not be as happy as those people who comment "'Phan is real!!1!!!!!!' anytime we do anything together or pretend they know our lives and are fairly close to it. Though me we play it off as them not being."_

_"They're just such an important part of our lives and I hate them not knowing and having to constantly lie to them about us. Especially when I'm so proud of us. Proud of saying Daniel James Howell is my husband and the absolute love of my life." Phil confessed, honestly, with a simple sigh._

"I think we should, and we will, but I'm not really to sure about doing it now. I don't know why. I mean, I feel guilty too. Really." Dan said, and took a deep breath. "It's just, it'd be so much to take in for them and it'd be quite the jurassic change in not only theirs but our lives as well. It'll take time and getting used to and..."

_"I guess you're right, it would be better off waiting. I just wish I could be more public," Phil sighed, once again, "but I want you to be happy even more. And if you're happy with how things are now, then so am I." Phil added, giving him a reassuring smile and a quick kiss on the lips, before walking away leaving Dan to think about what he had just said._

            _To be continued..._


End file.
